


If Only For A Moment

by WeaponOfShadow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaponOfShadow/pseuds/WeaponOfShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse McCree has settled into being a part of the Overwatch once again after so many years working alone, but on some autumn nights he cannot help but think to himself "what if?"<br/>What if he had lived a normal life? What would have changed? Where would he be at the present time? Would he have a wife? Kids?<br/>But, when thoughts like these strike, it's always pleasant to remember what you have. And McCree felt the luckiest man in the world, because he had what no one else had, in the form of Hanzo Shimada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only For A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small one-shot that I have written to get myself back into writing. Something pleasant, something soft, I hope anyone who reads enjoys!

It was a late autumn evening, the sky splashed with shades of pink and gold by the sun setting over the western hills; a faint breeze whipped through the trees and danced amongst the tree-top cocktail of red, orange and brown that set the acres of land around the Overwatch HQ aflame from miles away. Where once the sounds of gunshot echoed and the cries of those injured bounced from tree to tree, the faint rustle of the leaves were accompanied by the gentle strumming of an acoustic guitar. Tranquil, there was nothing that could disrupt this setting, and Jesse McCree craved moments such as these to relax and forget. Yes, to forget and live in the illusion of a settled lifestyle if only for one evening.

Ah, the brunet could almost picture it as he sat on the steps in front of the large building. A nice, little patch of land -he may have called it a little patch of heaven- and a small shack for himself, maybe a couple of horses and a dog or two to keep him company. Sunny days, filled with riding and tending to his own needs without worrying about being hunted down by the law or foes determined to cause him harm. Just the peace and quiet, and a chance to settle into a lifestyle he'd never truly had prior to joining Overwatch. A chance to change for his own sake.

_"Jesse?"_

Perhaps he wasn't changing for himself after all. The cowboy turned on his spot mid-strum, honey-glazed orbs glinting in the swiftly fading light towards the figure standing in the doorway. He scanned that chiselled face, those dark locks tied back in a style that oozed tradition. With adoration did he regard the masculine frame wrapped up in that garb that exposed just enough muscle, it just enough to display a fraction of the power he held beneath. Hanzo Shimada, the only man who could have ensnared Jesse's whole being and held him captive; for only a simple look from those chocolate eyes would have the cowboy at his knees and willing to do whatever he wished. It did not matter the cost, for the American had fallen head over heels and would do anything to see those thin lips curve into the gorgeous smile he adored.

"Mm? What can I do for you, Hanzo?" he asked softly, southern accent rumbling with his low drawl of a tone. A warm smile creased on his face, flashing white teeth amidst a tan face, as he raised a hand to tip his hat in a warm gesture.

"I had wondered where you had gone off too," the Japanese man said with an almost exasperated tone as he took a few steps to be beside the seated man, "you took off after dinner without much word, it's unlike you."

A beat passed where nothing was said, the two men exchanging glances between one another as a gust of wind slipped past them and rustled their attires alike. The silence was only broken when McCree decided to clear his throat and pluck at the strings of his guitar, warm gaze averted to the leaves falling down the long pathway extending before them. He didn't appear troubled as such, more thoughtful than anything, brows only slightly knitted together as he didn't even peer at the notes he was playing.

"Ah, darlin', you worried about me?" There was a pause, no answer being given, "Hanzo... You know you don't have ta'-"

"I am aware that if something is on your mind you tend to hide away, Jesse. I am also aware that if you do this, your performance during the day tends to slip, and it effects us all." The matter of fact tone tucked away any concern that may have been behind it, hidden away and only to be revealed in the way the archer peered at the cowboy fiddling away with his guitar. "Myself in particular, because I keep wondering just what is going on in that mind of yours and what chaos is within and how I can help you."

Finally, the Japanese man took a seat besides the American, a hand hardened by his work in the field gently squeezing his shoulder in a gesture of care. That hand lingered a moment, enough to make Jesse's gaze return to Hanzo's face, before it shifted to brush some of those auburn locks from that face bronzed by sun. The cowboy was a marvel to behold, stunning in his own, rough, way and the Shimada adored it so; adored him so. He adored the way those thick brows curled and arched upward in surprise, those slightly thicker lips parting to say something though the words couldn't be found. It was rare, but in moments like these Hanzo let down the proud facade, instead showing vulnerability; displaying concern, sadness, and happiness alike.

"You don't have ta' worry, Hanzo. I'm fine, sometimes I just need a little time ta' think you know?"

"I will worry about you, Jesse. You are my partner, my other half, I thought you would have realized that by now." Hanzo's hand gently slipped from that broad shoulder down to where McCree's now rested limply on his guitar, stroking across those fingers to the silver band wrapped around one. "What worries you, will worry me. That is how it works, correct?"

A soft hum was the reply Hanzo received, Jesse's smile unable to grow much wider as his hand twisted to take the other's in his own. The sheer amount of pride that swelled in his chest was for a split second overwhelming, the cowboy taken back about the open gesture of care and affection. He was _his_ partner, _his_ other half, and he couldn't help but practically glow in his happiness as result of this. No one else could claim this joy from either of them, they were for each other and only each other and McCree wanted that to last forever.

"Hey now, darlin', there ain't no need ta' fret. I promise you, nothing's buggin' me. I just-" He paused, lips curving into a faint frown for a split second before becoming neutral. "I've been thinkin'... about how things would be if I lived a normal life, ya know? No gangs, no blackwatch, none of this vigilante stuff and not havin' ta' deal with Talon.. What if i'd just lived a normal life somewhere, what i'd want for myself, what would be ideal-"

Shock shot through Hanzo like lightning, quick and brief but leaving a strong impression. A normal life, without Overwatch? Without Talon? Would that mean..without him too?

"-but you know, the more I think about it, the more I realize i'd probably be someone entirely different. I'd not be me as me, but someone who wouldn't have known about the dangers of the world, i'd not have travelled, made friends an' enemies alike... I'd not have met you, darlin', and that's somethin' I never want to erase." A laugh erupted from the American, his whole frame quaking with a full belly laugh and a shake of his head, eyes glittering as they watched his partner intently. "You've come into my life in a storm of dragons and arrows, an' it took a lot of persuasion to get ya' to even give me a second glance, but it was worth it. Just ta' hear you say-"

Lips met his own for a second and locked in place, all of those hidden worries and thoughts melting away into a warmth that neither man could get enough of. Slowly, the guitar was placed down on the steps beside them, arms enveloping Hanzo's slightly smaller frame and holding him against McCree's own. A hand stroked at Hanzo's cheek, the cowboy's lips curving into a smile as he felt the other's hands clasping at his shirt and holding him close. It was moments like this, quiet little moments such as this, that made Jesse realize that he didn't need a quiet patch of heaven; he didn't need a little shack, with the horses and the dogs and anything more. He could face the dangers, the countless obstacles in his way, no matter the cost to himself.

_"I love you, Jesse McCree."_

Yes, he could face it all and more, just so long as he got to hear those words from the man he loved.

_"Ah, I love you too, Hanzo, without a doubt."_

As the leaves fell and the sun had set over the western horizon, the breeze whipping around the couple as they remained in each other's arms just a little longer. That night was a quiet one, one where they could forget all of their troubles and just treasure the time together. No matter the future, it was a moment they could share in memory for ages to come.


End file.
